Hate Is A Strong Word
by LunarLotus123
Summary: You are a hunter, on a hunt with the Winchesters and your boyfriend the Arch-Angel Gabriel when all of a sudden you black out. Waking up in a small torture chamber, you find that the King of Hell, Crowley himself, has taken you. He has plans for you that may not be the most pure thoughts. ReaderxCrowley Non-Con Smut Lemon Rape


_"SAM! DEAN! WATCH OUT!" _

_A loud crash echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse as a large pipe fell between you and the Winchesters. _

___"_!" Gabriel called out, trying to rush over to you.  
_

_Before you could react, you felt a sharp pain in you head before blacking out._

* * *

Waking up, you notice that you're laying on something hard and cold, the lights are fluorescent and the walls are stained with what you hoped was paint.

The pain in the back of your head was incessantly throbbing, you reached up to apply pressure, sitting up as you did so.

"Morning _!"

The sound of a british voice ringing out drew your attention to a dark haired man standing by the only door in the room, he was wearing a very expensive looking suit and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" you asked, reaching for the holy water you usually kept in your back pocket.

"Feisty," he said with a smirk holding up the bottle he assumed she was looking for, "I like that about you..."

Swearing under your breath, you reached for the closest thing you could find, a piece of broken pipe and brandished it like a sword, "Listen here you creep...I don't know who you are but Gabriel and the Winchesters will notice I've gone missing. They-"

The demon grew tired of her rambling and pointed at her, his powers pressing her against the wall, forcing her to drop the pipe.

"Let's get one thing straight here you little bitch," he hissed walking over and grabbing her throat firmly, "You're in my house now. My house, MY rules!"

You felt your lungs start to burn as you found yourself unable to draw a breath but with your body pinned, there was no way you could fight back.

"Now that we have THAT out of the way," he hissed leaning in close, his lips brushing your ear, "How about a formal introduction?"

His lips brushing against your skin drew a trembling breath, a chill running down your spine, "You already know my name...the only one still a stranger here is you..."

"Fair enough," he said snapping his fingers, causing you to fell from the wall against the floor, "Names Crowley love, and you'd best remember it. You're going to be here for quite a while."

Hearing his name, the gravity of the situation finally hit you.

This was the crossroads demon turned King of Hell that Sam and Dean always talked about, with utter distaste at the mere mention of his name.

You manage to stand up, your legs shaking from hitting the floor, "Where exactly is here?"

"It's not Hell...no...it's just my little home away from home," he replied smiling at you, "Now then, are you going to cooperate? Or are you going to fight?"

You knew you should've just let whatever was about to happen happen, but something in your mind kicked in and you pushed Crowley back and made a break for the door.

It felt as if freedom was in your grasp until some invisible force pushed you back and slammed you onto the metal bed in the center of the room, knocking the wind from your lungs.

"Fight, got it. That's alright, it makes breaking you so much more fun," Crowley commented walking over and looking down at you, his sick smile now replaced with a cheshire like smirk.

"I told you...Gabriel WILL find me," you hiss, thinking to your arch-angel guardian, hoping you were right.

"That so?" Crowley asked grabbing your (h/c) hair and pulling your face to his, "I'm counting on it!"

He then let go and slammed your head against the bed, before looking you over, "Let's get rid of those pesky clothes...they just get in the way..."

With a snap of his fingers you now lied bare before the king of Hell, goosebumps forming along your skin as the cool air contacted your skin.

"Nice! Very nice," Crowley commented running his left hand up and down your torso, his eyes moving with his hand.

"Let me go you sick fu-" Your words were cut off by the snap of his fingers conjuring a leather gag into your mouth.

"Let's get another thing straight. The only thing to come out of your mouth," he hissed, his voice going from sweet and tormenting to dark and murderous as he got close to your face, "Are screams of pain...and my name. Got that you **_whore_**?"

Hearing the tone in his voice drew a slight whimper from you, but he seemed to enjoy it.

"Fear? Excellent...just becareful," he said taking his and grabbing your left breast, "Fear does things to me love."

Your eyes left his face and moved down when you saw what he meant, the bulge in his pants was visible now and you finally realized what he was going to do.

He was going to claim you as his own.

"That's right _!" he said releasing the tight grasp on your breast and running a hand through your hair, "Since Gabriel and you haven't sealed the deal yet, I'm going to beat him to it. I haven't had a virgin in a long time!"

Trying to fight the forces that held you down, it became apparent that without your tools or weapons, there was no escaping Crowley's plans for you.

Smirking, Crowley gently ran his hand down your stomach to your intimate area, fingering your bud once he got there.

Feeling his fingers at work, you gasped and clenched your eyes shut, chills running through your entire body.

"Oh my...never even been touched? Fingered? Nothing? This really is going to be fun..." the demon king said running his hand a bit lower and forcing two fingers inside of you.

Another scream. This one was more pained, but there was a feeling in it that you couldn't quite place. Lust? Pleasure?

"Now that I have your ATTENTION," he snapped pulling his fingers out and forcing them back in, "What do you say we move this to a more comfortable location?"

Before you could think twice, you found yourself in a soft luxurious bed, the walls all a deep shade of crimson, Crowley still standing beside you, his hands now off your body as he went to a wardrobe.

"Now THIS is my home," he commented taking his suit jacket off and hanging it up, "Welcome to Hell. Get used to it sweetheart...you're going to spend eternity here."

After hanging his coat up, the man snapped his fingers and the rest of his clothes vanished, leaving him bare as he walked back over to you.

Seeing him walk over, your eyes fell to his manhood, still standing erect as he sat beside you on the bed.

"I'm going to remove the gag now. Scream all you want," he snapped as he started undoing the belt buckle, "No one is going to help you down here."

A tear rolled down your cheek as he removed the leather from your mouth, but you found yourself unable to scream, or to even speak.

You were actually in Hell, with the King sitting beside you preparing to rape you and make you his own.

"Now," he said snapping his fingers, releasing your invisible bonds, "Let's have some real fun."

You gasp as he yanks you from the bed and forces you to your knees in front of him.

"Well?" he muttered gently stroking himself, "It's not going to suck itself, _"

As sick as it made you, the thought of blowing the man that kidnapped you, the thought occurred to you of the consequences of not listening to him.

With some reluctance, you gently took the head of his cock into your mouth and slowly worked your way down, only making it about half way before you felt your gag reflex start to kick in.

With a muffled gulp, you started to move back up only to have his hand reach down and force himself completely into your mouth.

"No half assing it, whore," he hissed as he felt his cock hit the back of your throat.

Again you started to slide back up, but as you came down, you tried to keep from becoming ill as you forced it all the way in again.

"Now you're getting it," Crowley said as he gripped your (h/c) hair firmly and leaned his head back with a moan.

After a couple of minutes, he forced your head all the way down and held it there as he shot his load into your mouth.

Removing your mouth from his cock, you were about to spit it out when you felt his hand grasp your throat.

"Another rule down here...always swallow," he ordered, glaring at you with a angry lust in his eyes.

Though you wanted to vomit, you forced yourself to swallow his seed, the hand around your throat loosening up as you did.

"Good little slut," he muttered patting you on the head before grabbing you and pushing you onto the bed once more, "Time for things to get real."

"Just let me go..." you pleaded, tears welling up in your eyes as he straddled your hips, "Please..."

"What did I say earlier!?" he snapped backhanding you across the face, "The only things to come out of your mouth are screams and my name! Got that!?"

Your face burned hot as a red mark formed, but you managed a nod, bringing a smile to Crowley's face.

"Good," he muttered leaning down and kissing your neck, his teeth nipping at the skin as he moved down.

You closed your eyes, trying to picture Gabriel and all the dates he took you on.

Crowley must have seen this because two seconds later, a searing pain shot through your body, a scream erupted from your throat.

"Don't you dare think of that angel bitch again," Crowley snapped, your blood running down the corners of his lips.

He had bitten into your shoulder, hard enough to cut pretty deep but not enough to tear the flesh off.

"I'm sorry..." you managed stifling back a sob.

Smirking, Crowley sat back up, grabbed your hips and thrust into you, slamming against your thighs as he did.

Another scream, followed by the sound of Crowley ramming into you hard and fast.

"That's more like it!" Crowley snapped, his nails digging into your hips.

You closed your eyes, trying to ignore the pain but doing so only brought your attention to something else, another feeling masked in the pain.

No longer able to deny it, you realized that it was the slightest hint of pleasure rippling through your body.

Crowley smirked and pulled out completely before slamming back into you again, drawing another scream from your throat.

"Go on _**whore,**_say it!" he snarled leaning forward as he kept thrusting, his chest now pressed against yours.

A couple more thrusts, and you just lost control.

Your back arched up into him, your hands dug into the sheets of the bed, and you threw your head back, "CROWLEY!"

Hearing you scream his name, the King of Hell thrust two more times before shooting his load inside of you.

Tears now poured down your cheeks, your mind filled with shame and pleasure at the same time as Crowley pulled out, got off the bed and dressed himself.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked smirking at your broken, bleeding form, lying on the bed, "Couple of ground rules. Yuo don't leave this room, you don't try and contact those friends of yours, and as soon as I say, you're to be on that bed, naked and ready to go. No excuses like you're tired or you don't feel like it. You WILL be ready or you'll regret it."

After listening to the rules, you managed to sit up, his seed spilling down your inner thighs as he walked over and gently stroked your cheek, his right hand grabbing your right wrist, "Who do you belong to?"

"C...Crowley," you manage before a burning pain shot through your wrist.

"And don't you forget it," he said removing his hand and walking away, "I've got to go to work. Clean yourself up!"

Once he was gone, you looked at your wrist, he had branded his name onto your soul, a constant reminder that he now had control over you and that you would never see Gabriel, the Winchesters, Bobby, or any of your friends again.

"Oh god..." you muttered pulling your knees to your chest and crying.

It was going to be a long and lonely eternity.


End file.
